


Derek.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Wolf Diaries [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles, Derek Comes Back, Derek Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The word was slipping from his lips before he could even stop himself, he watched as the other man shifted on the porch steps, his body draped in a leather jacket which curled down over his hands which clenched in to fists before relaxing again, his face pulling in to a frown before relaxing again, his Adam’s apple bobbing almost like he was trying to make his throat work for words he had forgetting to use.<br/>‘’Because’’ He started and paused, ‘’because I made a promise to a ten year old boy seven years ago’’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek.

* * *

* * *

Three weeks of nothing.

Three weeks of hoping he would be back again.

Three weeks of nothing.

Not one sighting, not one glimpse of his wolf since that day.

Stiles hated it, he wanted his wolf, he wanted his friend to be there for him, he wanted him there when he had to try and make an excuse up for the rope marks around his wrists to his father, had to lie before he told him the truth about Jackson, but he whispered that he was sorry, that he tried to make things better, had come back with Scott to make sure he was okay.

It was the mention of the Hale house that had his father pulling him in to a tight hug.

It was a Saturday when he saw him.

Stiles took lunch in to the station for his father, the memory of his dad forgetting to eat easily on his mind when he’s working hard on a case, the latest number of animal attacks had grown and Stiles was scared for his wolf, he didn’t want him to be hurt and he wondered where he was as he moved through the station, ghost of a smile on his lips when other officers smiled towards him and said hello.

Like normal, his father complained about the lack of meat and other unhealthy stuff while Stiles rolled his eyes and told him to eat it, that he had people watching him, ready to tell him if they caught the sheriff cheating out on his diet.

The drive home was quiet, filled with thoughts of what could’ve been.

When he pulls in to his drive, he doesn’t really think of looking around, there hadn’t been anything going on for him to worry about watching what he was doing as he moved around the back of his jeep and pulled the door open to grab his kit bag, he knew it needed washing and he hadn’t done it on Friday.

He doesn’t look up from the ground as he locks the jeep up and starts to walk towards the house, doesn’t think to look up until the image of black boots were filling his vision before his eyes was finally darting up to meet bright green eyes staring right back at him before he was standing up from where he was sat.

Derek.

Derek was back.

And he was sitting on his porch.

Stiles stared in shock and surprise, the feeling of old hurt and angry building up slowly along with joy and relief to see that Derek was safe, that he wasn’t hurt but it still didn’t answer the reason for why he was sitting on the sheriff’s porch in the middle of the day.

Stiles knew that he was still staring at the other man, that his eyes were flickering back and forth over his body almost like he was really double checking for injury before settling back on the green eyes he remembered from years ago, god seven years he thought, it had been seven years since he had last saw Derek, in the back of his mind Stiles foggily remembered that he had made a speech to tell the man if he had ever saw him again but now with the said man actually standing in front of him, the speech had vanished and he found that he couldn’t find any words at all to say to him as he swallowed deeply.

God Derek was back and his heart was skipping like crazy.

‘’Why’’

The word was slipping from his lips before he could even stop himself, he watched as the other man shifted on the porch steps, his body draped in a leather jacket which curled down over his hands which clenched in to fists before relaxing again, his face pulling in to a frown before relaxing again, his Adam’s apple bobbing almost like he was trying to make his throat work for words he had forgetting to use.

‘’Because’’ He started and paused, ‘’because I made a promise to a ten year old boy seven years ago’’

Stiles could feel his heart skip again, just knowing that he had remembered that promise he had told him back then warming him before he was swallowing himself and turning his head to look around the street, empty of course before he was looking back to find him still standing there, his green eyes watching Stiles before he was moving forward and pass, his hands shakily pressing keys in to a lock and opening the door before he was walking inside, the door open behind him before there was a soft sound of the door closing as he reached the kitchen.

Moving around it, he busied himself with taking his lacrosse kit out the bag, pads being dropped on the floor with clothes before he was turning and opening the washing machine door, footsteps leading in to the kitchen where he was knelt on the hard floor.

‘’You play’’ The words were a question as Stiles nodded numbly, his eyes on his clothing as he pulled pieces apart from where he was too lazy when he got changed in the locker room in school. ‘’what number’’

Pausing in his work, Stiles stared down at his shorts before he was pushing them inside along with everything else. ‘’Twenty four’’ He answered, in the back of his mind, he knew he had only picked that number because he had come across a photo of Derek in high school before the fire, a lacrosse kit on with the stick and the rest of the team, the number in crisp white across his chest before Stiles was shaking the memory away and turning the washing machine on and packing the rest of the stuff up and in to his bag.

‘’A good number’’ He nodded simply before shoving his bag under the kitchen table and out the way, he knew he was acting like a child, but the sudden appearance of Derek after so long had startled him before a warm hand was moving on to his shoulder and he jumped slightly, head turning to see him closer with a worried look.

‘’Stiles’’

‘’You left’’ He whispered out.

‘’I know’’

‘’Seven years’’ Stiles whispered out again as he felt the hurt grow inside his chest again, ‘’you never said goodbye’’

‘’Stiles’’ Derek’s voice was gentle as he stared at him.

‘’You never came back’’

Letting himself be pulled in to Derek’s chest, Stiles breathed out deeply as strong arms wrapped around him and he squeezed his eyes shut against everything. ‘’But I’m back now’’ Derek whispered in to his ear before his hand was trailing up Stiles wrist to where the marks around his wrists were almost gone. ‘’I’m back now’’ he whispered.

‘’You just left me’’

‘’Stiles’’ Derek shushed.

‘’I had no one’’ Stiles whispered brokenly.

‘’I’m here now, you are going to be okay’’


End file.
